One Continuous Nightmare
by NaluShipper02
Summary: Lucy's been having a nightmare. Every night. She barely sleeps. She looks and feels like crap. Then she faints while in the guild. How does a nightmare aid in a confession? Rated T because I feel like it! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Naluloverforever126! Sorry for being gone for so long!I deleted 'Brokenhearted and Gone' because I couldn't come up of any ideas of what Lucy would do once she leaves the guild!This story is a little sad and dramatic, but still good! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me at all. If it did, Lucy and Natsu would already be dating! It belongs to the King of Anime Trolls, Hiro Mashima!**

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Lucy's POV

 _I looked around the desolate, once bustling, Crocus. It looked nothing like it did a few hours ago._

 _Flames were everywhere, so bright I could barely see. Buildings laid in heaps, bodies crushed by the weight._

 _The only thing I paid attention to, though, was the sky. Thousands upon thousands of dragons flew around, destroying more of the already destroyed capital. There were all different types, too. Some looked like fire, some looked like earth, and some even looked like they could be made out of precious gemstones. But I knew what they wanted: blood._

 _I turned my head around and screamed. Ten yards away from me, a gigantic dragon had it's mouth wide open, about to shoot burning flames in my direction. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the flames._

 _But somehow, they never came._

 _I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. Standing in front of me, sucking up all the flames like a never ending vacuum, was Natsu._

" _Sorry I had to keep you waiting so long, Luce. Stupid dragons just don't know when to leave me be so I could protect you." Natsu said in an irritated voice, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I smiled lightly at him, until I saw the stance he was in. I sensed he was low on magic energy, but already knew what he was thinking. I reached out for his hand, but was too late. I watched as he jumped into the air, heading straight towards the dragon that tried to attack me._

" _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in the air, fist blazing with the dangerous flames. He landed on top of the dragon's snout, right over the nostrils. Natsu landed unsteadily on top, feet threatening to slip. I watched on, fearing the worst._

 _The dragon suddenly flung its head upwards, making Natsu fly straight up into the sky._

" _NNNNN AAAAA TTTTTTT SSSSS UUUUU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, watching in horror as the dragon opened its mouth, pointing it skywards. Landing on the dragon's tongue, Natsu looked over at me one last time before the dragon snapped it's mouth closed and swallowed. Tears clouded my eyes as I cried. "NNNNN AAAAA TTTTTTT SSSSS UUUUU!" I screeched._

"NATSU!" I jolted up and screamed into my dark room. I lifted my hand slowly up to my face and felt around. Tears and sweat mixed together. I looked over to my clock and sighed. "It's only midnight. I don't have to go to the guild until 7. But I also don't want to have the nightmare again. I guess I could read and work on my novel for a while, just until I have to start getting ready." I said quietly to myself as I walked over to my desk and pulled out my paper.

I've been having this nightmare every night since we got back from the Grand Magic Games. I've been vomiting A LOT, and I more than likely look like crap. Everyone asks me if i'm okay, but I just tell them I had a restless night. I fainted a couple days ago. Luckily, I was at home and no one was around, especially Natsu.

'I can't have them worry about me. I need to figure out how to get rid of this nightmare ON MY OWN.' I thought to myself.

At the Guild

As I weakly pushed open the large guild doors, I watched as everyone turned towards me and shot worried looks at me. I staggered over to the bar, ignoring the looks. I got them everyday. They are probably worrying about me, wanting to ask me what's wrong, but they all got the same answer: "I'm fine."

All of a sudden, I felt a heavy force on my weak shoulder and a forceful tug that spun me around on the barstool I was sitting on. I looked up, into onyx-obsidian eyes and salmon hair.

Natsu.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Luce! Tell me now!" Natsu yelled into my face. I sat there, shocked. I heard the guild gasp. He's never yelled at me before. Ever.

I stared at him, mouth gaping. He continued to stare into my eyes, as if he could get the answers just from reading them like a book.

Suddenly, I felt my eyelid start to droop.'Nonononononono! I can't be fainting in the guild! I can't have them worry! Please!' I thought to myself as I looked half- lidded into Natsu's now worried eyes. "Luce! What's wrong!" Natsu yelled as I laid limply in his arms.

Natsu's POV

"Luce! What's wrong!" I yelled as she laid limply in my arms. I shook her, thinking that maybe she was playing a trick on me to get me to stop asking her about why she was so crappy- looking. When she didn't wake up, I knew it wasn't a joke.

"Wendy!" I yelled to the young bluenette. "On it!" She said quickly as I carried Lucy to the infirmary and laid her down on the cot. I watched as Wendy began to work her magic on the girl I love. Yes, I admit it. I love Lucy. She's just so beautiful, kind-hearted, sweet, weird, and all-in-all amazing. She's also really strong, even though she says she isn't, but I know that's not true.

"Please, Luce. Please tell me what's wrong." I whispered.

 **Yes! That's one chapter of 'One Continuous Nightmare' down! I don't know when I will post the next chapter, so you might want to check on the story regularly! I hope you liked it! Please review, favorite, and follow! I will see you all later!**

 **Random Question: What color would your guild mark be and where would you put it if you joined Fairy Tail?**

 **My answer: I would have it as either a light blue, teal, or red mark. I would have it on either my right hand (like Lucy's), on my right shoulder (like Natsu's), or on my right collarbone.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Naluloverforever126 is back with a new chapter! It seems A Lot of you thought the first one was really good, so why let the community down?**

 **I hope you all enjoy! 3**

 **Fairy Tail does not belong to me. If it did, then Natsu and Lucy would already be dating! FT belongs to the King of Anime Trolls, Hiro Mashima!**

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the white ceiling. "Where am I? And why does my head hurt so freaking much?" I said softly as I sat up. I looked around the room and recognized it immediately. The guild's infirmary. "Why am I in here?" I asked.

Then I remembered what happened. I fainted in Natsu's arms while he was asking me what's wrong with me. "Stupid! Why did I have to faint! Now everyone's going to be even more worried about me and Natsu's going to keep pestering me and I'll probably end up telling him everything because it's sooooooo hard to keep secrets from him and…" I suddenly stopped my rambling when I felt a sudden movement to the right of me.

I looked to my right and found Natsu's sleeping body on my cot. He sat in a chair, his upper body draped over my right arm, using his arms as a pillow. "He's so cute when he's sleeping." I said into the quiet room. I looked out the window into the night sky. 'It's so dark out. I should probably go home and rest.' I thought to myself as I threw my legs over the left side of the bed. I stood up shakily and walked to the calendar opposite to the cot I was in.

"What! I was unconscious for five days!" I whisper- screamed. I slowly tip- toed over to the door and grabbed the handle. I twisted it and slowly opened the door. There was a loud creak, then I stepped out into the hall. I quietly walked across the dark guild and looked back as I stood in front of the large oak doors. "I never realized how scary the guild looked in the dark." I whispered as I put my hand on the door, ready to push it open.

All of a sudden, I heard the pounding of large feet and the infirmary door burst open. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled at me as I quickly turned around in shock. This was soo not going to be good.

Natsu's POV

"Lucy!" I yelled into the guild hall. I flicked on the lights and looked into Lucy's chocolate eye's. There was a mixture of sadness, horror, and another emotion I couldn't put my finger on. I rushed up to her and grabbed her. I ran us back to the infirmary and laid her back in the cot. I sat in the chair I had sat in for the past five days, waiting for her to awaken.

"Now tell me the hell why you one, always look so crappy and tired, and two, FAINTED!" I yelled into her face, which looked down at her folded streaked down her face, making me realize my voice. I hugged her close to my body and started running my rough hands through her silky blonde hair. "Luce, don't cry. I just want to know what's making you suffer. You looked so miserable everyday and literally everyone in the guild is worried about you. Even Laxus! And that's new, since he doesn't usually care. Please, Luce. Tell me what's wrong." I said soothingly into her hair as she cried into my bare chest. She slowly pulled away and wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

 **So that's the second chapter to 'One Continuous Nightmare'! I hope you all enjoyed it! I was reading the two reviews on this story and thought 'I don't have anything going on, so might as well!'**

 **My whole body's soooooooo sore! I did crossfit at 9 in the morning and now my fingers and sore from writing, but anything for my beloved fans! Also, sorry for making it so short! Again, sore everything!**

 **Please follow, review, and favorite!**

 **Random Question: If you could form a team with anyone in the guild, who would that person(s) be and what would you name the team?**

 **My Answer: I would not really form a team as more of just join a team. I would join the original Team Natsu (without Erza, Gray, and Wendy).**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! It's Naluloverforever126 with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy because I have been enjoying greatly all the reviews, favorites, and followers! Keep it up, guys! I love you all!**

 **Fairy Tail does not belong to me. If it did, then Natsu and Lucy would already be dating! FT belongs to the King of Anime Trolls, Hiro Mashima!**

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

I continued to stare intently at my folded hands, trying to procrastinate as much as I could to delay telling Natsu. But I knew that the world won't try to side with me. It never does.

"Luce, I know what you're trying to do, so cut it out. Just tell me what's making you suffer." Natsu said softly as he continued to stroke my hair.

All of a sudden, I felt my throat begin to feel weird and gripped my stomach. "Luce! Are you okay!" Natsu yelled out, noticing my sudden pain. I sprinted to the bathroom and bent over the toilet, letting bile pour out of my mouth. I stopped and began to cry again. I barfed again and the cycle continued for what felt like forever.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and heave me up. I turned around to find Natsu with a wet rag. He placed at the corner of my lips and began to wipe the vomit off my lips. I stared at him and awe.

When he finished wiping me up, we slowly walked back to the infirmary and I laid down. I scooched over and patted the open space next to me, indicating for Natsu to it down. He looked at me with surprised eyes and jumped into the space. I stared into his eyes, watching with wonder as they blazed with anticipation.

"Okay. So you know how, at the GMG, there was my future self? Well, after she… _left_ , I found her diary after the whole 'You and Naked Me Roll Around The Whole City In A Bell' accident. I read it and found out two things. One, that everyone in the guild died, including you, when the dragons escaped the gates. In it, though, I never closed them once they were open. Secondly, I saw how you died. You were fighting the dragons as best as you could while I was out of magic power. A fire dragon tried to roar at me, but you came at the last minute and saved me. Then, you attacked the dragon. You jumped on it's snout, but it flung you up. It ate you, Natsu! I've been having this nightmare since the day we got back! I held it in, though, because I didn't want any of you to worry about me! That's why I didn't tell any of you! I just couldn't take telling you guys about it!" Lucy cried, pounding her soft fist into his rock hard chest. "I couldn't take it! I just couldn't! Seeing you die… It scared me!" She continued crying. Natsu tugged her closer into his chest and hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, Luce. Everything's going to be fine. I won't ever leave you. You're too special to me." Natsu whispered into her eye. She looked up, tears still streaming down her face.

"Promise?" She said quietly.

"Promise." He said sweetly. "Because I love you." He said absentmindedly.

He stared into her shocked eyes and realized what he had just said. He covered his mouth, as if he could eat his words right up like he does with fire. "I just realized! I have a lot to do in the morning, like uhhh… WORKING OUT! Yeah, working out! I'll see you later" Natsu quickly spat out as he headed towards the door. I grabbed his arm and he turned around slowly. I gave a hard tug and he came crashing down.

Next thing I knew, he and I were making out. Like, full on tongue action, making out. I wished it would last an eternity, but my lungs wouldn't allow it. We pulled apart and stared into our lustful eyes.

"I love you. Please, don't leave me." I whispered, without glancing away from his onyx eyes.

"I love you, too. I promise, I never will." Natsu said, never once looking away from me.

From that moment, I knew, I would never have the nightmare again, as long as he is right there besides me.

 **That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed and please, please, PLEASE tell me how I did! I might do a timeskip chapter, but that's only if I get enough support! Please follow my other stories and follow, review, and favorite! I love you all!**

 **Random Question: If you could travel back in time, which part of Lucy's life would you go to?**

 **My answer: I loved, loved, loved the episode where Lucy and Natsu are asked to kiss by Asuka, so I would probable go back to when they spent that entire day with her. It's just so KAWAII!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
